


I Live a Proud Life

by skepticalArsonist



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, 境界の彼方 | Beyond the Boundary
Genre: M/M, dk farts collab full movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticalArsonist/pseuds/skepticalArsonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heart-wrenching story about love, incest, promises and deception. Get that cup of water ready, you're going to need it for your spit-takes and tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live a Proud Life

When Noiz walked into the home, he didn't know what he was expecting.

He had found Hiroomi Nase and interesting individual, and had made it his task to not only initiate conversation with the younger boy, but to develop a small bond between them.

His plan had gone much better than expected.

Alright.

Fuck it.

Whatever.

In all honesty, Noiz had seen Hiroomi at the local convenience store, found him cute, heard him talk to the cashier in a smooth and charming voice, then, sadly, had taken a liking to him.

How exactly did he make conversation with him?

Ah, I see you like takoyaki as well. Small world.

Sadly, it didn't go that way at all. It went a little more along the lines of:

"Oi, excuse me. Your voice... Reminds me of an old friend's..." Naturally, Noiz had come off as awkward and intimidating due to his outlandish getup, abruptness and seemingly endless amount of piercings. Slightly dumbfounded, Nase had replied,

"That's, um... Quite interesting sir..." He had paused for a brief moment as a thought occurred to him. "... Was that a compliment?"

Noiz put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah."

They had stood in awkward silence until Hiroomi blurted stuff about having to go, since he broke his sister's computer and how he had to hire someone to fix it before Monday, and-

This is your chance, Noiz! Go get him. And so he did.

"You broke her computer?"

Hiroomi had slouched dejectedly. "I did. I wanted to take it up to her to and give it to her so she wouldn't have to lift an pretty little finger to get it herself, but I slipped down the stairs." Hiroomi chuckled, pulling his scarf more tightly around his face. "It was all for a good cause though, right?"

"Yeah..." Noiz had responded distractedly. "I'm really good with computers, you know. I can repair it for you, no charge."

Hiroomi had raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Can you do it now? The faster I get it done the easier she'll be when she kicks my ass."

"I'll have to get some parts. Text me the model, brand, screen size of the computer. And text me your address, too. I'll be done in an hour." Noiz put out his hand, into which Hiroomi placed his phone. Noiz had put in his contact information and gave it back to the younger boy.

"Noiz? That's your real name?"

"... Yeah."

"I see, I see. My name is Nase Hiroomi, but just call me Hiroomi, will you?"

"Sure."

"Good, good. My house is a five minute walk from here, so I'll see you in a while. Bye-bye!"

"Later."

Noiz had totally struck it lucky. In a hella good mood, Noiz had gotten the information and bought all of the necessary parts for the repair.

Which is how we got to where we are.

Noiz was impressed at the size of the house. It fell short of a mansion but was extravagant nonetheless. It was very western, with a touch of the traditional Japanese style here and there.

Nase gestured for Noiz to follow him, and so the two went up to Nase's bedroom, which was very warm. It was a cozy yet simplistic room with a desk, a busted laptop, a chair, a bookshelf, a bed, a closet, and many pictures of a black-haired girl staring at every angle. Noiz felt more than a bit uncomfortable.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. She's cute, isn't she?"

"... Yeah."

Hiroomi adjusted his scarf and brought his hands together, smiling his usual devious smirk.

"Well, the laptop is over there. I'll just take a little nap while you do your work. Good luck." Hiroomi then sauntered over to his bed, collapsing on it.

Moments later, Noiz could hear him snoring gently. It was very cute and made him feel at ease. He retrieved the damaged mess of a laptop from the younger boy's desk and began inspecting it. It wasn't as broken as Hiroomi had described it, and would only require a few hours to repair and back up.

Noiz worked for two hours straight, his focus on the task in front of him and nothing else. Well, he occasionally listened to the sound of Hiroomi's breathing.

When Hiroomi woke up, it was as if he'd never been asleep in the first place. He merely sat up silently and whispered,

"Hey, Noiz."

Noiz raised his hand. "Hey."

Hiroomi looked at his clock and noticed how much time had passed.

"How much progress have you made? My sister is coming home is about an hour and a half, just to let you know. Do you think you can finish before she gets home?" Hiroomi sat next to Noiz to observe his work. The computer was definitely looking a lot better, though it appeared a lot had to be done.

"I can't finish before she gets home. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry! Why don't you take a break? I got some food from the convenience store." Hiroomi stood up and stretched his arms, yawning. "Let me bring them up."

"Don't fall down the stairs." Noiz mumbled.

"I'll try!"

Noiz returned his concentration back to the machine. As he reached for his screwdriver, he heard a sound. A voice. He listened again.

"... I love you, hee hee!"

"... What the fuck?" This was too fucked up. Was it a toy? Why would a high school boy have a toy that fucking talks? Was he an otaku? That wouldn't surprise him. A weird, flippant siscon like him seemed to fit the perfect description of "lonely closet otaku".

Noiz shook his head dismissively and picked up his screwdriver. He worked for another five minutes before Hiroomi returned snacks and tea.

"Thanks." Noiz opened a colorful package and took a bite of what was inside. It was very sweet and delicious. He took a sip of tea and turned back to the laptop.

"Hey! No, no, Noiz. No work until _all_ the snacks are gone." Hiroomi pushed the majority of his tools away and sat in front of him.

"What do you suppose we talk about, then?" Noiz took another bite of... Whatever he was eating, he didn't really care.

"Well... Do you have a girl?" Hiroomi  teased, poking at Noiz's nose.

"... No. I don't. Do you have a thing with your sister?" Noiz had been joking, but Hiroomi sighed.

"I wish... How many piercings do you have? They're almost as numerous as your pores." Hiroomi smirked.

"I lost count."

"Did they hurt to get? I can't imagine it not hurting."

"No. Except this one on my tongue. It felt strange." Noiz smirked as well. "Wanna feel it?"

"Ehh... Sure?" Hiroomi reached his finger out, but Noiz shook his head and tugged the other boy's scarf, pulling him into a kiss.

_I am so going to get arrested..._

Hiroomi struggled, attempting to push Noiz away, but Noiz had the upper hand strengthwise. He kept their heads pressed close together until finally, the younger boy found himself melting into hot kiss.

Hiroomi's tongue swirled around Noiz's piercing, the metallic taste and coolness bringing his tongue and body strange sensation of want.

When the two broke apart from each other, an awkward tension seemed to flood into the room from their open mouths. Saliva hung from Noiz's lips, and he licked it away with a quick swipe of the tongue.

"Inviting a stranger into my home, making out with him, oh the drama! Noiz, you _do_ know that you can get into some serious trouble for what you just did." Hiroomi's lack of a smile did nothing to mask the playfulness in his eyes, however.

"Oh?" Noiz responded, a dangerous tone in his voice. "So why aren't you calling the police? Are you "

 

"You _are_ fixing my darling little sister's laptop. That, and you're relatively good looking, despite the piercings and awful Harajuku-wannabe attire." He winks, stands, walks over to his bed, and sits on it.

"Let's do this, shall we?"

Noiz silently made his way to the black-haired boy, gently grabbing his chin before leaning in for another kiss. A hand slid its way into Hiroomi's pants, the sudden cold touch causing him to jolt slightly.

Noiz pulled away from the kiss, pressing his wet lips against Hiroomi's.

"Relax, alright?" He murmured onto his lips. Noiz received a shaky nod in response.

Again, Noiz's hand slipped into Hiroomi's underwear and began lightly stroking his hardening cock. Hiroomi found himself whining with slight pleasure.

"Hiroomi, take off your scarf."

"I don't deal with the cold well..."

"I'll keep you warm. Now take it off." Hiroomi nodded and took off his scarf while Noiz attempted to stroke his dick and unbutton his jacket simultaneously.

"Let me handle that," a flush-cheeked, lusty-eyed Hiroomi purred, touching Noiz's hand softly.

Hiroomi removed his scarf and clumsily shook off his jacket. He shivered despite the pleasant warmth of his room, and began to take off his tie, vest, and shirt.

Noiz brought his mouth to the pale- and strangely beautiful neck of the other boy and planted gentle kisses along the sides. Hiroomi pulled Noiz's hat off and stroked the blonde hair with great care.

"Hats... are such a turn-off..." Hiroomi was almost completely hard by now, and Noiz felt the warm precum begin to leak near his thumb. He gasped as it was smeared across his tip.

Noiz licked Hiroomi's neck, trailing his tongue down to the collarbones, the chest, and then the nipples. (Nipples!) He teased the other's nipples by flitting his tongue, then  moved his hands to undo his pants.

In a mere few seconds, Hiroomi had kicked off both his pants and his underwear and had Noiz's tongue pressed almost forcibly against his cock. His hips rolled with an intense hunger for friction, but Noiz pulled his face away, unbuckling his own belt and removing his own pants.

His neglected erection tented his boxers. It looked painful, so Hiroomi helped him take them off, tossing them to the ground. Noiz pulled his shorts over his head all at once and threw them at the heap of stray computer parts.

"Do you have any lube? I’d expect a boy who openly fantasizes about his sister to have some." Noiz scanned the room,  searching for any sort of bottle that could contain personal lubricant, but found none.

"I can't leave it out for the world to see, can I, now?" Hiroomi jested, clearly amused. "Did all the blood from your brain rush down to your boner? You seem a bit off, tech-god."

"Quiet, you. Get the lube."

So Hiroomi fished through a clothing drawer until he pulled out a small bottle.

He tossed it to Noiz, who caught it with ease.

"Raspberry? ...Gross." Hiroomi rolled his eyes and laid himself down on the bed, the springs creaking noisily from under them. Noiz crawled and lurched over him, staring down with a strong concentration, similar to when he was working with the laptop.

Hiroomi was beautiful to him. His skin was smooth and his body was soft to the touch.  Noiz loved the way his perfect hips were defined in sharp detail. He had know this boy not even for a day, yet he felt a passion he had not felt in a very long time.

His dick was also quite larger than Noiz's. Oh, well. Tiny Dick Noiz.

Noiz opened the bottle and poured some of the cold liquid onto his index and middle fingers. He held them out to Hiroomi, who in response, looked puzzled.

"Suck." Hiroomi quirked an eyebrow questioningly before wrapping his lips around Noiz's finger. He sucked on the lube-coated fingers, blushing furiously. He had to pull away and cough due to the sting of the lube

This act should normally be degrading, but for some peculiar reason he didn't mind at all.

"Does it taste good?" Noiz asked quietly. Hiroomi pulled away from Noiz's digits, a glistening string of saliva connecting them to his lips.

Hiroomi cleared his throat. "I shouldn't have gotten raspberry..." He mumbled, wiping his mouth.

Noiz picked the bottle back up, coating his digits with more lube.

"Lift your legs up." Hiroomi swallowed and hesitated.

"Give me my scarf back, then..."

"Why?"

"Just let me have it..." Noiz rolled his eyes and retrieved the discarded scarf, tossing it to Hiroomi. He caught it and wrapped it around his face, giving a weak thumbs up.

"Ready!” It was so muffled. So muffled, it was such a turn-off.

“I’m rolling my eyes,” Noiz called out loudy to the boy that was directly under him. This was such a pain in the ass. Noiz pressed a cold finger against Hiroomi’s entrance, earning a tiny whine from the scarf-clad coward. Slowly and carefully, Noiz pushed his finger in.

Hiroomi was trying extremely hard not to whine. It kind of hurt, and it really felt strange. When Noiz inserted another finger, he tensed, and the pain surged up his spine.

“Hiroomi, relax. It won’t feel good if you’re all tensed up.” Noiz was lightly stroking his own hardness. He really needed release.

"I find it hard to... Relax when your fingers are inside of me!"

Noiz sighed.

"Just relax. Everything's going to be fine. I'm not going to hurt you."

Noiz heard a muffled sound of affirmation come from under the scarf, and began moving his fingers in Hiroomi's ass. He curled them up, making the other boy moan with pleasure.

"Does it feel good now?" Noiz purred, though he was 90% sure Hiroomi couldn't hear him. However, he nodded slowly.

"Good." Noiz pulled his fingers from Hiroomi's ass and got the lube once again. This time, he coated his dick with it.

He pressed the tip to Hiroomi's opening, then slowly pushed the tip in. The dark-haired boy gripped the sheets, whining under his scarf. He was seriously going to have to take that thing off.

As Noiz pushed himself deeper and deeper, the pressure on his dick became more exquisite. Hiroomi's moans and whines became more audible with each passing second. It was absolute-

"Wait, wait! Stop!" Hiroomi tore the scarf from over his face and looked down at Noiz, blushing furiously.

"What is it?"

"What was is that?" Hiroomi pointed frantically at Noiz's dick...

"It's my dick, obviously." Noiz seriously had no time for this.

"Well, no shit! But I'm serious, something feels weird."

"Do you mean my piercings?"

"You have piercings down _there_ too?"

"Of course....I thought you'd noticed them before."

"No... That's just a little repulsive..."

"It's ok. You'll get used to them in a minute." Noiz pulled out slightly, a sharp gasp leaving Hiroomi's lips. He then firmly yet slowly thrusted again and again. Hiroomi's eyes were half-closed with lust, as were Noiz's.

Noiz increased his pace, pounding in and out of the younger boy, adjusting slightly to discover where he was most sensitive. He took Hiroomi's cock in his hand and began pumping it, making the other boy's eyes roll up in deadly ecstasy. Soon, he got a powerul response from Hiroomi.

There it was. The G-Spot. 

Noiz thrusted into him mercilessly, the sounds of skin on skin and Hiroomi's pleasure filling the room.

"N-Noiz... I'M CUMMING!! I'M CUMMING!!" Hiroomi practically screamed before arching his back and cumming onto his stomach. Noiz followed soon after, his body spasming lightly while he came into Hiroomi's asshole.

Exhausted, Noiz dropped his body weight onto Hiroomi, who protested by weakly pushing him off.

"So..." Noiz began, panting. "What did you think?"

"..."

Noiz chuckled and put his arm around Hiroomi.

"There's jizz on your stomach," Noiz pointed out, reaching for the sticky mess.

"I know. Please refrain from touching it. Let's just get under the covers, I'm a little cold."

So they did. Noiz wrapped his body around Hiroomi to warm him up, and soon they got a bit sleepy.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo, hee hee!" Fuck, there it was, that goddamn voice!

"Hiroomi, what was that just now?" Though he would never admit or show it, Noiz was more than a little creeped-out. Honestly, what the fuck could it be?

"Huh...? Ah, you mean my Furby? I keep him on the shelf up there. Forgot to turn him off I guess..."

"... Oh." This was so fucked up. So fucked up. Everything that happened had been so fucked up. But Noiz didn't regret it in the least.

He fell asleep while listening to the soft sound of Hiroomi breathing against him.

* * *

 

An hour later, the door flew open, and Mitsuki came into the messy room.

"Aniki! Get up! You need to... _What the hell?!_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4w1KGmMQwMI


End file.
